1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the spinning of bobbins of yarn to remove moisture or liquids therefrom, particularly when they leave the autoclaves wherein the yarn is dyed or other heat treatment and prior to being introduced into the driers for finishing, and it relates more particularly to the positioning of these bobbins inside the rotatable baskets of centrifuges and to the removal thereof from these baskets at the end of the centrifugation operation.